


Five Times Thor Said I Love You To Loki And One Time He Couldn't

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: If Our Love Is Insanity [1]
Category: Marvel, Thor - All Media Types, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Loki, Character Death, Fluff, Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealous!Loki, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Top!Loki, Top!Thor, bottom!Thor, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Thor says "I love you", Loki doesn't respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking of Thorki once again and I decided to write a story based off the last few chapters of my "30 Day Thorki NFSW Challenge" where Loki finally says I Love You to Thor and I guess it kinda explains the VERY LAST CHAPTER where Loki is preggers AND HAS THE DARK EVIL SMILE-ish. 
> 
> Bear with meeeeeeeeeee.

Loki gasped as he rode Thor. His hands rested on Thor's board chest as Thor's grip on Loki's thighs tightened. Thor began to thrust his hip towards Loki, making his cock go further into Loki. Loki cried as he rode Thor faster.

"Thor! Thor!" Loki moaned as he continued to slam himself onto Thor's fat cock.

Thor was panting. He was getting close. Loki was getting tighter around his cock. Thor always felt good inside of Loki. Loki was getting lose too. Thor knew it. His hands moved up and grabbed Loki's hips, slamming harder into the raven haired god. Loki whimpered as Thor bruised his hips.

"I can't!" Loki whined.  
"Yes, you can." Thor growled.

Thor flipped Loki on his back and started slamming deeper into him. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's waist and cried louder as his prostate was getting destroyed. He was going to come. Loki loved it when Thor was rough. He loved feeling abused. He loved pain for pleasure. 

"Thor, I'm gonna come!" Loki whined.

Thor kissed Loki as the younger god came. Thor continued to pound into Loki.

"I can't, Thor.." Loki gasped.  
"For me, brother." Thor grunted.

Thor was going to come. He wanted to last a little longer. 

Loki cried and came a second time.

Thor watched Loki. He was beautiful, Thor thought. Thor loved Loki so much. 

"Thor!" Loki moaned.

Thor gave one more HARD thrust and came inside Loki. He fell on top of Loki and kissed his neck. Loki panted as he kissed Thor's hair. Thor leaned on his elbows to look into Loki's emerald eyes.

"What?" Loki panted.  
"I love you." Thor breathed. 

Loki pushed Thor off and turned away.


	2. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Thor said "I love you", Loki was on his knees.

Thor was pushed against a wall and moaned as Loki sunk to his knees, unzipping the thunderer's trousers. Thor grabbed the back of Loki's hair as Loki licked the tip of Thor's hard cock. Thor's knees shook. Loki had that kind of power over him. Loki squeezed Thor's cock, making the thunderer whimper. He kissed Thor's cock, making him groan.

"Loki.." Thor whimpered.  
"Tell me what you want." Loki purred.  
"Suck..me.."  
"I can't hear you, brother."  
"Suck me."  
"What?"  
"Suck me!"

Loki smirked and began to suck. Thor moaned and the grip on Loki's hair got tighter. Thor began to move his hips towards Loki's head. Thor grabbed the back of Loki's neck with his other hand and began to thrust into Loki's face. He was getting close. He could hear Loki's muffled gasps. Thor was panting hard. He was getting closing. The sounds of Loki's muffled gasps were getting a little louder. Thor felt like his knees were about to give out. Loki had that kind of power over him. That should be considered a danger but Thor didn't care. He loved Loki too much. 

Love is blind.

Thor couldn't hold it and came. Loki swallowed and breathed heavily as he took Thor's cock out of his mouth. He looked up to Thor and licked the cum off his lips. Thor was panting harder. Thor looked into Loki's emerald eyes.

"I love you." Thor panted.

Loki looked at him and got on his feet. He sighed and walked away. Thor slid down the wall and zipped up his trousers.

Love is a battlefield.


	3. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third time Thor says "I love you", Loki scolded him.

They were kissing again.

Loki was the silver tongue of Asgard and Thor was the golden son of Odin. Yet, Loki had power over Thor. He didn't have to try very hard. Thor was in love with Loki. Thor had Loki pressed against a wall, kissing slowly and hungrily at the same time. The trickster slid his hand into the thunderer's trousers, stroking the blonde god's cock slowly. Thor moaned against Loki's lips. And he blurted it out for the third time.

"I love you." Thor whispered.

Loki took his hand out of Thor's trousers and stared at the older god. Thor looked into the emerald eyes that he loved so dearly. 

"Sentiments." Loki growled.  
"I do. You think I lie." Thor said.  
"I'm nothing. Just your play thing as you are mine."  
"Why do you say such cold things?"  
"One day, the Allfather will make you take a wench and that wench will be Sif."  
"Loki."  
"Say it again and I'll cut your tongue out."

And with that said, Loki stormed away, angrily. For the third time, Thor's heart was broken. Why did Loki reject him so? Thor was certain Loki loved him but it was hard to really tell. Loki was the prince of lies; the god of mischief; the trickster. Thor wanted to go after him but he knew it was pointless. Loki could hide very well when he did not want to be found. Instead, Thor went to his chambers. He laid on his bed and thought of his brother. When he was a child, he used to think of his time as king and how he'd take Loki as his bride. That was then. This is now.

"I do not lie, brother." Thor muttered to himself. "I love you."


	4. I Crave You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth time Thor said "I love you", Loki was bent over a desk.

Thor kissed the back of Loki's neck as he had the trickster bent over a desk. The sounds of Loki's moans sent a chill down his spine. Everything about the younger god was beautiful to the thunderer.

"Thor." Loki purred.

In a flash, Thor undid Loki's trousers and slid them down, undoing his own trousers in the process. He rubbed his hard cock against Loki's entrance. Loki gripped tight onto the edge of the desk as Thor gently pushed into his entrance. Thor leaned close to Loki as he began to thrust into the raven haired god. Loki gasped, begging for Thor to use him; to abuse him; to fuck him like a whore. Thor began thrusting harder and faster, making Loki moan and grunt.

"Thor!" Loki cried. "Harder!"  
"Loki." Thor groaned.

Loki's grip on the desk got so tight that his knuckles turned white. Thor was fucking him hard. Loki loved it when Thor was rough with him. He could feel himself bruising. He was close. Loki gasped as Thor started slamming harder into him. 

"I'm gonna come, brother." Thor grunted.  
"Come inside me!" Loki moaned.

And Thor came. Cum slide down Loki's cock and down his inner thigh. He was panting. He was sore. And he was satisfied. Thor took his cock out of Loki and helped Loki redress. Loki redid Thor's trousers and leaned against the desk, smirking. Thor gulped. Loki knew how to seduce him. He was ready to have a second round with Loki.

"I love you, Loki." Thor said.

Silence. Just complete and utter silence. Loki's face changed. Thor didn't say anything. It was a broken record. Doomed to repeat itself. Thor sighed. He knew what would happen next. Loki would insult Thor's love confession and walk away. Thor waited and his heart dropped.

"I love you too." Loki said.

What?


	5. I Desire You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth time Thor said "I love you", Loki had a surprise.

It has been a week since Loki told Thor he loved him. Thor thought about it every day since then. 

Loki loved him.

He said it.

Thor watched as Loki slept next to him. He didn't just love Loki. He was IN LOVE with him. Loki woke up and saw Thor's ocean blue eyes.

"I love you." Loki smiled. That was rare.  
"I'm in love with you." Thor smiled.  
"Tell me why."  
"Have I ever told you your name suits you?"  
"How?"  
"Because it's beautiful."

Loki kissed Thor and Thor kissed back. The thunderer rolled over on top of the younger god and began to passionately kiss the love of his life. Loki moaned into Thor's mouth. The passion was overwhelming. Loki broke the kiss.

"Is something wrong?" Thor asked, worried.  
"I have something to say. Let me up." Loki said.

Thor pulled Loki up and they sat on the bed, looking into each other's eyes.

"Yes?" Thor gulped.

Loki was going to take it back. Thor knew it was too good to be true.

"I'm with child." Loki said.

Thor stopped breathing. He stood from the bed and continued to stare at Loki.

"Thor?" Loki whispered.

Thor fell on his knees. Loki raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Will you marry me?" Thor asked.

it was Loki's turn to stop breathing.

"Yes." Loki cried.

Loki jumped on his feet and embraced Thor. Without the thunderer noticing, the trickster smiled a dark smirk.

"Everything is going according to plan." Loki thought.


	6. I Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love doesn't always conquer all.

Loki tapped Thor's chest and leaned close to where their lips almost touched. Thor's eyes glowed a sinister blue. A blue that was oddly similar to the color of the one and only Tesseract. Loki caressed Thor's strong cheekbones. The thunderer stood still and tall with Mjolnir in his hand. 

"If you love me, you'll kill them all." Loki purred in Thor's ears. "For me and our child."

Thor's hand twitched but he did nothing.

"Odin will take my child from me. From us. They don't understand. They never have and they never will. If you're king, everything will be under your rule." Loki hissed in Thor's ears.

His grip on Mjolnir tightened. Thor said nothing but he glared at Loki who smiled.

"Odin will destroy us. Sif will try to steal you from me. The Warrior Three will do everything in their power to stop us. And the Avengers will burn us. Do you want that, brother?" Loki whispered.

Thor shook his head no. He wanted to protect Loki. Their child. Their love. Their life. 

"Kill them all." Loki said with his lips curling into a smile. "For us."

And with that, Loki gave Thor a passionate kiss before the thunderer swung Mjolnir against Heimdall, killing him instantly. Loki watched as Thor killed them all. He held his stomach as Thor killed them all. He followed Thor as he murdered the Warrior Three.

"Trickster!" Sif gasped as she stood on her feet, weak from blood loss. "You bewitched him!"

Before she took another step, Mjolnir cracked the back of her skull, killing her. Loki smiled as they fell. 

Finally, it was Odin's time. Thor used Mjolnir and pinned Odin down. Odin, in his old age, was no match for the Mighty Thor. The thunderer's hand twitched as he raised Mjolnir for one final blow.

"For me, Thor." Loki purred.

Thor blinked and slammed Mjolnir on Odin's skull. 

Odin was dead and Thor was king. Loki smiled a dark smirk. His plan worked. Thor was his puppet and Asgard was under his finger. 

Midgard was next.

"I love you, Thor." Loki said, caressing Thor's face. "Very much. Husband."

Thor said nothing but kissed Loki passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.
> 
> Hope y'all liked it.
> 
> DID LOKI LIE ABOUT THE PREGNANCY? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MIDGARD?
> 
> NO ONE BUT LOKI KNOWS.


End file.
